West Side Newsies
by Lotus Blossom
Summary: Lotus Blossom Conlon is stuck in the middle of a borough war, but she wants something better than Brooklyn and the life that her "home town proud" brother has mapped out for her. But when she finds it it's more than she ever bargained for... ((complete wi
1. Default Chapter

West Side Newsies

West Side Newsies

**_Note 1:_** I don't own the characters of Newsies or West Side Story. This is done in tribute. The songs aside from some changed words belong to the creators of West Side Story. Please don't sue me people…I have nothing to give you.

Note 2: Okay, just to warn you before hand this story is a little weird and some of the things in it would never happen in real life, like a slingshot instantly killing someone (well, if it was a shot to the head…) Anyway; just to let you know that. Also, I find it sad that I do indeed know all the lines in both of these movies.

CAST 

Montagues/The Jets/ Manhattan 

Romeo/Tony- Mush

Bevoilio/ Riff- Blink

Bathasar/ Diesel- Racetrack

Mercutio/A-rab- David

Abraham/Baby John- Les

Action-Crutchy

Snowboy- Specs

Extra guys- Other Manhattan Newsies

Anybodys- Shivas 

Rosalyn- Joker 

Audrey- Mayhem

Larissa- Secret

Capulets/The Sharks/Brooklyn 

Tybalt/Bernardo- Spot

Juliet/Maria- Lotus Blossom 

Pheobe/Anita- Illusion 

Emilia/ Rosalia- Shimmer

Jessica/ Francisca- Sugar

Paris/Chino- Blade

Spot's lieutenant- Raven

Various other characters 

The Prince- Bumlets 

The Princess- Snitch Berries

Peter- Jack Kelly

Da Bulls- Denton, and Synder

Now let the Story begin:

We find a large group of newsies near the Brooklyn Bridge. At closer look one can see that, they are two different groups. The first are the Manhattan newsies. They were once led by the revered Jack Kelly, but he jaunted off to Santa Fe almost a year ago with David's sister. They are now led by a newsie called Kid Blink, who is so named for his eye-patch over his left eye. His lieutenant is Racetrack a compulsive gambler. The youngest member of the gang is Les, who is in awe of everything including his status as a Manhattan newsie. Les's older brother; David is also there along with the gimp named Crutchy. Up until their meeting with the others they were all dancing around to music that no one else could hear.

The first interruption of their happy and sunny mood is the confrontation with the Brooklyn Boys. Their leader Spot Conlon is powerful and proud, not to mention handsome. There are others in his group and they confront the Manhattan boys. David tries to escape the warfare, but Spot and some others halt his attempts and soak him. The Manhattan boys find him and a free-for-all ensues. Blink runs to David to see if he's okay and makes sure to check David's pulse, because he knows that's what Jack would have done. Two policeman stops the fight; the goon named Snyder and the plainclothes reporter-like Denton.

"Knock it off," Snyder screams.

"You boys are allowed to kill each other but not on my beat, How many times do I have to tell you that," Denton says calmly.

"Why if it ain't our man Denton," Blink says faking innocence.

"Good Day Denton," the Manhattan boys say in unison.

"An' Snyder," Spot says in false awe.

"Good day Snyder," the Brooklyn boys say in unison. Both policeman roll their eyes and Denton and glares at the Brooklyn boys.

"Which on of 'em soaked ya David?" Denton asks. David looks to Blink who responded with seriousness in his lie -

"Actually sir, we'se all t'ink dat dis was done by one of da bulls."

"Two bulls," Specs adds lowering his glasses.

"At least!" David cries.

"Impossible," Snyder says shaking his head, "There's a difference between being a scab and obeying the law."

"Yes, sir you've told us, but it's 5 to 1 on who can figure it out," Racetrack responded off-handedly.

"Maybe our buddy Snyder, should git da prize," Crutchy laughed

"Don't buddy me Crutchy, Not get outta here," Snyder said softly.

"Let's go Brooklyn," Spot growls, he and the Brooklynites exit. The policemen glare at the exiting characters, it is obvious they don't like dealing with them any more than the Manhattan boys do. Then the policemen also leave the scene.

"Good-bye boys," Specs says in an obviously false voice.

"They make a very nice couple," David laughs.

"You hoodlums don't own the streets," Crutchy says imitating Snyder.

"Go play in Central Park!" Specs and Crutchy continue imitating the officer-

"Keep off the grass"

"Stay outta the house," Les joins in.

"Keep of the block," 

"Get outta here," David adds

"We do own da streets, Manhattan square off," Blink shouts, "Acemen" Racetrack, Crutchy, and Specs line up. "Rocketmen" The others get in line. "Rank and file" David trudges into position with Les not too far behind.

"Gee your ears got blood on it," Les says to his brother in an overly dramatic tone.

"I'm a casual, Les"

"They branded you."

"Which one did it," Blink asks angrily.

"Spot."

"Ouch," says Les, overly dramatic again. And he looks around at the others, "Our dad says that them Brooklynites are ruinin' free enterprise." 

"An' what're we doin' 'bout it?" Crutchy asks his fellow newsies. A girl pushes through the crowd in an outfit that is somewhat similar to those the Manhattan newsboys wear. Her reddish-brown hair is messed up a little, but her green eyes glow. She was in the fight before, perhaps we caught a glimpse of her, and her name is Shivas.

"Gassin', crabbin-" She grumbles

"You still around," David asks sort of annoyed at her presence.

"Listen, I was in dat fight," she growls at David and then turns to Blink and Race, " I was moida."

"Come on Shivas"

"How 'bout getting' me in da gang now huh?" Shivas asks grinning and then David makes a crude comment and she lunges for him, "I'll soak ya!" Blink pulls her back.

"Da road little lady, da road," Blink says and then turn to the others in the group, "round out." They surround him. "We're gonna get dose Brooklyn bastards once and fer all!"

"A rumble," Racetrack mutters.

"Cool it, da Brooklyn boys are tough. Don't forget about dose slingshots."

"Slingshots…gee," Les says with a frown.

"Now boys, they're tough, but what do youse want?"

"Rumble!" Les shouts.

"But if dey show up wit slingshots…" David began.

"I say we forget da whole t'ing," Skittery finished.

"What do you say, Blink?" Racetrack asked. Blink turned on the _'I'm better than you'_ Spot face. 

"I say, that what you say…is what I say." Everyone laughed, "I want Manhattan to be number one an' if dey bring slingshots, I still say bring 'em on."

"All right!" Racetrack shouted. The group makes random gun shot noises.

"Okay, I'll call a war council, an' challenge Spot."

"You gotta take a lieutenant," Specs noted.

"That's me!" Crutchy cried.

"That's Mush," Blink corrected.

"Who needs Mush," Skittery whined {Music starts} (A/N: Yeah, my first parody song!!!)

"Against Brooklyn we need every man we got," Blink said still plainly speaking.

"Mush don't belong anymore," Some of the boys groaned. Racetrack and Blink, glared at them all.

"Of coise he does."

"He acts like 'e don't wanna belong"

"Who wouldn't wanna to the Manhattan newsboys," Les questioned

"Mush ain't been wit us for ova' a month," Skittery continued.

"What about when we soaked the Queens newsies," David said to the others, "We couldn't have done it without him."

"He saved me," Les said in admiration.

"He's always come t'rough for us," Blink said 

[He sings:]

When you're a newsie, 

You're always a newsies 

From your first day of papes 

To your last sellin' day. 

When you're a newsie, 

If the spit hits the fan, 

You got brothers around, 

Yer a family man! 

Yer neva alone, 

Yer neva disconnected! 

Yer home with your own: 

When company's expected, 

Yer well protected! 

Then you are set 

Wit a capital N, 

Which you'll neva forget 

Till they cart you away. 

When you're a newsie, 

You stay 

A newsie!

"I can guarantee, Mush will be wit' us." Blink spoke out.

"Alright!" Les said waving his little wooden sword. 

"Where are you going to find Spot?" David questioned.

"At da Princess's ball," Blink said matter-of-factly.

"But the ball's in neutral territory," Skittery said with a frown.

"I'm only gonna challenge 'im dere," 

"Okay, everybody dress sweet and sharp, meet the rest of the gang there," David explained, "And walk tall." Blink starts to walk off. "Always walk tall!" David yelled after him.

"We're Manhattan newsies!" Les shouted at the top of his lungs.

"The best!" Crutchy added.

[Crutchy sings with Les:]

When you're a newsie, 

You're the top cat in town, 

You're the gold-metal kid 

With the heavyweight crown! 

[David, Crutchy, and Skittery sing:]

When you're a newsie, 

You're the swingin'est thing. 

Little boy, you're a man; 

Little man, you're a king! 

[All:] 

The Mahattanites are in gear, 

Our cylinders are clickin'! 

The Brooklyn boys'll steer clear 

'Cause ev'ry of 'em

'S a lousy chicken! 

Here come the Manhattan newsies 

Like a bat out of hell- 

Someone gets in our way, 

Someone don't feel so well. 

Here come the Manhattan newies: 

Little world, step aside! 

Better go underground, 

Better run, better hide. 

We're drawin' the line, 

So keep your noses hidden! 

We're hangin' a sign, 

Says "Visitors forbidden"- 

And we ain't kiddin'! 

Here come the Manhattan newsies, 

Yeah! An' we're gonna beat 

Ev'ry last buggin' gang 

On the whole buggin' street!

[Racetrack and Crutchy.]

On the whole 

[All:]

Ever-!

Mother-!

Lovin'-!

Street!

Later at the lodging house Blink is trying to talk to a brown haired boy named Mush."Ya can't not go Mush," Blink begged.

"Why?"

"Cause it's me askin'! This is important!"

"Very important; Acemen, Rocketmen."

"What's wit you, we've been friends since eva'. I'se a victim of disappointment in you. "

"No, now go back to the otha's, an' play nice."

"The Manhattan newsies are da greatest!"

"Were, Jack's gone, an' t'ings aren't the same."

"I know, but have ya found somet'ing betta'?"

"No really, but-"

"But what?"

"I've always been reachin' fer somet'ing"

"Fer what?"

"I don't know yet, but it's right dere…I can feel it."

"What is it? Tell me!"

"I don't know, it's somet'ing like da kick I used to get from been' a newsie."

"Or from being buddies," Blink muttered softly hoping that Mush wouldn't hear him.

"We're still buddies."

"Da kick comes from people."

"But not from been' a newsie."

"Dis ain't all because a Joka' is it?"

"My yer perceptive…"

"Boy, she don't desoive you, an' if dats da only reason ya don't wanna be wit us anymore-"

"What time?"

"Ten?"

"Ten it is…I'll live to regret dis."

"Who knows, maybe what yer waiting' fer'll be at da ball." Blink smiles and then leaves the room.

"Who knows," Mush mutters after Blink has left.

[Music's start and he sings:]

Could be!...

Who knows?... 

There's something due any day; 

I will know right away, 

Soon as it shows. 

It may come cannon-balling down thru the sky, 

Gleam in its eye, 

Bright as a rose! 

Who knows?... 

It's only just out of reach, 

Down the block, on a beach, 

Under a tree... 

I got a feeling there's a miracle due, 

Gonna come true, 

Coming to me! 

Could it be? Yes it could. 

Something's coming, something good, 

If I can wait! 

Something's coming, I don't know what it is, 

But it is 

Gonna be great! 

With a click, with a shock, 

Phone'll jingle, door'll knock, 

Open the latch! 

Something's coming, don't know when but it's soon-

Catch the moon, 

One-handed catch! 

Around the corner, 

Or whistling down the river, 

Come on-deliver 

To me!

Will it be? Yes, it will. 

Maybe just by holding still, 

It'll be there! 

Come on something, come on in, 

don't be shy, 

Meet a guy, 

Pull up a chair! 

The air is humming, 

And something great is coming! 

Who knows? 

It's only just out of reach, 

Down the block, on a beach...

Maybe tonight...

In a small dress shop in Brooklyn, A young woman whose name is Illusion is remaking a white communion dress into a party dress for her friend. Illusion has auburn hair down to her shoulder blades or maybe a little lower, and crystal blue eyes. Illusion is a bright young lady with a sharp tongue. Her friend is Lotus Blossom Conlon; a bright, enthusiastic, obedient child, with the temper, and stubborn strength of her brother. Her long dark hair fell down her back, just above her waist, and the aqua eyes of her family heritage sparkled with a bit of anger, she is a bit upset about the dress.

"Please Illusion, I can make da neck a little lowa'," Lotus Blossom says trying to grab the dress away from Illusion.

"Stop it Lotus," Illusion snaps back.

"One inch, how much difference can one inch make?"

"Too much."

"You sound like yer mudda'! I can't dance in dat dress!"

"Spot made me promise."

"Ai! Spot! He's t'inks he's so special, me brudda does. He's too protective of me. Doesn't he want me to meet a nice boy?"

"What about that one dat likes you so much, I t'ink his name's Blade."

"No Illusion, when I look at him not'ing happens."

"What do you want to happen?"

"I don't know, jist somet'ing. What happens when you look at Spot?" Illusion avoids the question, because she knows her answer will not help the situation. "If you don't fix the dress, I tell yer mudda 'bout you an' Spot at Medda's."

"I will rip dis ta shreds."

"No, but you could manage to lowa' da neck."

"Next year-"

"I hate dis dress."

"Den don't wear it an' don't come to da dance." Lotus Blossom grabs the dress away from Illusion.

"Couldn't we at least dye it red?"

"No, now try it on." Lotus Blossom goes into another room, but you can still hear her.

"White is for babies."

"I'll tell ya what," Illusion takes a pair of costume wings off of a shelf and hands them into the other room. "Well?" Lotus Blossom comes out, she has the wings on the back of the white dress.

"Awww, it is beautiful. Yer wonderful ta me Illusion." Just then Spot walks in followed by a suitor to Lotus Blossom, and Spot's friend Blade. 

"Are youse ready?" Spot asks.

"Come in Spot," Illusion says in a sweet voice.

"Is dis beautiful dress or what?"

"Yes," he kisses her cheek, "very"

"I didn't quite hear you correctly," Illusion whispers. Spot smiles and kisses her as well, only very differently. Blade comes in shyly and looks around.

"This is a shop for ladies," he mutters.

"Our ladies," Spot says correcting him. Lotus Blossom twirls around showing off her dress, of course she has the family's ego of sorts.

The dance is in the ballroom of the mansion on the Upper East Side. It is the home of Prince Bumlets and his lady; Berries. She is a fine upper-class courtier, with long black hair that frames her olive face. She loves parties and holds them often, for this one she has invited all the former colleagues of her husband. Gangs from all different places in New York are there.

Lotus Blossom enters with Illusion, Spot and Blade. Spot and Illusion are both dressed in trademark red and Blade is in the nicest suit he could find, which isn't too nice. As she looks around delighted, the Manhattan boys catch sight of Spot who is being greeted by Raven, his lieutenant and the others from Brooklyn. There is a moment of tension, but Berries intervenes.

"Alright boys and girls, Attention please," She says in a pleasant voice, "Thank you it is a great turnout here tonight. We all wanna make friends and everything, so lets play some icebreakers. Form two circles, girls in one and guys in the other." 

"Where are you?" Someone in Queens's colors says. Berries laughs at the flattery and continues-

"When the music stops, the boy will dance with the girl he is facing ok?" No one moves. "It wouldn't hurt you to try."

"Oh it hoits, more den you know," Crutchy says limping forward. Snyder steps up and everyone backs off. Blink steps forward and beckons to his girl, Secret. She is a beautiful young girl with long light brown hair, and bright green eyes. She comes forward to take her place with Blink. Spot, who comes forward as well, leading Illusion as though he were presenting the most magnificent lady in the entire world, meets the challenge. The other kids follow, forming the two circles Berries had requested.

Promenade music starts and the circles start revolving.Denton blows the whistle and the music stops, leaving the Manhattan boys opposite Brooklyn girls, and vice versa. There is a moment of tenseness, then Spot reaches across the Manhattan girl opposite for Illusion's hand, and she comes to him. Blink reaches for Secret; and the kids of both gangs follow suit. The "ice breaker" has failed, and each gang is on its own side of the hall as a mambo starts. This turns into a challenge dance between Spot and Illusion-cheered on by the Brooklynites-and Blink and Secret-cheered on by the Manhattanites. 

During it, Mush enters and is momentarily embraced by Blink, who is delighted that his best friend did turn up. The dance builds wilder and wilder, until, at the peak, everybody is dancing and shouting. "Go, Mambo!" It is at this moment that Mush and Lotus Blossom-at opposite sides of the hall-see each other. They have been cheering on their respective friends, clapping in rhythm.Now they step closer together, and Mush speaks first, "Do you t'ink I'm some else?"

"No," Lotus Blossom whispers shaking her head.

"Have we met before?"

"I don't t'ink so."

"Are you some kinda-"

"Angel? No."

"I felt, I knew that something new was going to happen-"

"My hands are cold," Lotus Blossom interrupts. She takes his hands, "Yours too." She moves her hand to his face, "so warm" and he put his hand on her face.

"Yours too," Mush whispered.

"Of coise, dey are the same."

"Are you joking me," Mush's mind drifted back to the girl he once had a crush on, a girl named Joker. She had messed with his emotions, and left him.

"I would neva' joke dat way." Mush stops and kisses her hands. Suddenly the lights flare up, and Spot is right there.

"Go home," Spot growls.

"Slow down, Spot."

"Stay away from me sista'."

"…Sister." Blink came up to them.

"Couldn't you see dat he was one of dem?" Spot says to Lotus Blossom.

" No, I only saw him," Lotus Blossom's voice sounded as if she was in a trance.

"He only wants one t'ing from you."

"That's a lie," Mush cut in.

"Cool it," Blink said actually trying to break Spot and Mush up.

"Get away," Blade said joining the fight.

"You keep out a dis ," Mush shouted and then turned to Lotus Blossom, " Don't listen to them." 

Spot pushed Mush against the wall, "She will listen to her brudda before-" 

"If you characta'swanna settle dis-" Blink said interrupting. Berries and Bumlets come up to them 

"Guys," Bumlets pleads, "Don't do this here." The fight breaks up and the music starts again. The groups split up, Spot, Blade, Illusion, and Lotus Blossom on one side and Mush, Blink, and Racetrack on the other.

"I warned you," Spot yells at his sister. She doesn't look sorry, she is just looking across the gym."Please, Blossom, we are family, Blade take her home."

On the other side of the gym Blink smiles and points Mush out to Racetrack, "He's wit us fer sure now." Mush doesn't hear, for he is staring at Lotus Blossom who stops for a moment. Blade grabs her arm, and pulls her away.

"Come on Lotus Blossom," Blade says worriedly.

"Lotus Blossom…" Mush whispers completely unaware that Spot was crossing the gym to him, but Blink intercepts.

"We don't want you," Spot growls

"But we want you, for a war council, Manhattan and Brooklyn."

"Da pleasure is all mine, but I'll not leave da ladies here alone. I'll met youse in half an hour."

"The Manhattan Lodging House, and not'ing goes on before." Spot nods and walks off to Illusion.

"Spread the word Race," Blink commands lightly.

"Right"

"Let's get the goils and kick it…come on Mush."

"Lotus Blossom…" Mush is completely unaware of almost anything. 

"Mush!"

"We'll see him at da lodging house," Racetrack says with a soft smile.

In a Brooklyn alley, by the docks, Mush is singing while he searches for where Lotus Blossom lives. "Lotus Blossom…"he sings.

"Be quiet," Lotus Blossom whispers appearing out on a fire escape.

"Lotus!"

"Quiet!"

"Come down."

"No!"

"Lotus…"

"Please, if Spot…"

"He's at da dance still, come down."

"He'll be bring Illusion home soon."

"Jist fer a minute."

"A minute is not enough."

"fer an hour den."

"I can't"

"Foreva'!"

"Quiet!"

"Den I'se comin' up."

"Lotus Blossom!" shouts a girl's voice.

"I'm comin'!" Lotus Blossom calls back.

"Lotus Blossom…" Mush begins climbing up the fire escape.

"Stop! It is dangerous."

"I'm not one a dem."

"You are, jist as I am one a dem," gestures at the view of Brooklyn.

"To me, you are-" Lotus Blossom puts her hand over his mouth as she hears more people calling for her inside.

"Lotus Blossom," another girl begins to peer her head out the window. Lotus Blossom rushes to it.

"I'll be right dere Shimmer, I've jist gotta clear somet'ing up out here, k?" The curly haired brunette nods, flashes a smile at who she supposes is Blade and returns inside.

"I like her, She will like me." Lotus Blossom laughs and smiles at Mush. "You see?"

"I see you."

Lotus Blossom [sings:]

Only you, you're the only thing I'll see forever.

In my eyes, in my words and in everything I do,

Nothing else but you

Ever!

Mush:

And there's nothing for me but you,

Every sight that I see is you.

Always you , every thought I'll ever know,

Everywhere I go, you'll be.

Lotus Blossom

All the world is only you and me!

And now the buildings, the world, all fade away, leaving them 

suspended in space.

Tonight, tonight,

It all began tonight,

I saw you and the world went away.

Tonight, tonight,

There's only you tonight,

What you are, what you do, what you say.

Mush

Today, all day I had the feeling

A miracle would happen-

I know now I was right.

For here you are

And what was just a world is a star

Tonight!

BOTH

Tonight, tonight,

The world is full of light,

With suns and moons all over the place.

Tonight, tonight,

The world is wild and bright,

Going mad, shooting stars into space.

Today the world was just an address,

A place for me to live in,

No better than all right,

But here you are

And what was just a world is a star

Tonight!

"Blossom, it's curfew," calls another voice, which sends the pair crashing back to reality.

"Wait fer me," Lotus Blossom says as she goes inside. She stops suddenly and turns to Mush, "When will I see you again?"

"Tamorrow."

"I work at da dress shop, come dere."

"At sundown."

"Yes, good night."

"Good night." Mush begins to walk away.

"Mush!"

"Ssh!"

"Come to the back door."

"Si" Lotus Blossom goes inside.

On the roof, the girls and boys are gathered. "Where's Blossom?" Spot asks

"Inside," Illusion groans.

"She doesn't know what she's getting into."

"Ai!"

" Illusion Storm Angel," Spot says in a soft teasing voice.

"It's jist plain Illusion now," Illusion says with a glare.

"Ophelia Wildfire, etcetera, etcetera-" Spot continues and then he turns to Blade, "She was wit you took her home?"

"Yes, she was only dancing."

"Wit a Manhattan boy." Illusion shakes her head and Spot turns to her, "You are not so cute at this moment."

"But dat Mush is," Illusion says.

"And he works," Shimmer adds.

"A newsie!" Blade says in feigned disgust.

"And what are you?" Illusion laughs

"But he's a Brooklyn newsie," Spot says coming to the rescue, "Dat makes him somet'ing special. Despite what da rest a New Yawk says. Now come on we have da war council. See ya Illusion Storm Wildfire etcetera, etcetera."

"That's a pretty name Etcetera," Shimmer comments off-handedly.

We are now in the lobby of the Manhattan lodging house. Les is reading the _'Western Jim' _comic book that Jack had left him. David is playing solitaire, Shivas is huddled by the jukebox, and Crutchy is watching the street door. The atmosphere is tense.

"Where are they?" Skittery asks.

"Gee, Jack wouldn't have gotten us inta dis mess," David commented.

"Jack, I love him," Les sighed

"So marry him," Crutchy said off-handedly.

"I ain't never gonna git married," Shivas says.

"Of course not, your too ugly." David laughs. Shivas pretends to shoot him, and then David fakes a death scene.

"Could a slingshot do that?" Les questioned, everyone was suddenly silent. Then Kloppman comes in.

"Curfew gentlemen, and lady. Les, you should be home in bed."

"We're gonna have a war council here Kloppman," Les reports.

"A who?"

"To decided weapons and stuff for the rumble."

"Weapons, Couldn't you just play poker. War councils…Rumbles…When I was your age… What are ya gonna be when you grow up"

"A telephone call goil." Shivas comments with determination. Then the bell rings and Blink walks in with Secret.

"Kloppman, is Mush here?"

"No" 

Racetrack follows him in with his girl Mayhem, "They're comin' any minute now."

"Blink, in a tight spot you need every man you can get," Shivas says.

"No." 

Mayhem leans over to Secret and points at Shivas, " An American Tragedy." Shivas pretend to shoot her and all the girls laugh.

"When the Brooklyn guys get here you goils gotta leave," Blink says seriously.

"Maybe, maybe not," Mayhem comments.

"This ain't kid stuff Mayhem," Racetrack says with a worried look on his face.

"Secret and I ain't kid stuff eitha'."

"We've got important business comin'." This leads into a frenetic dance. It finishes, starts again when a newsie bounces in with the gang whistle. Everyone but Blink and Secret stop dancing. A moment, then Spot, Blade, and Raven enter. Shivas points out that a girl is Spot's lieutenant, but Blink doesn't care. The tinkle of the doorbell brings a moment longer. Then he pats Secret . Followed by Mayhem, she runs out, dashing past the Brooklynites. Shivas is back, huddled by the jukebox, but Blink spots her. She gives him a pleading_ 'let-me-stay look'_, but he gestures for her to go. Unlike the other girls, as she exits, Shivas shoves the Brooklynites like a big tough man.

"Set 'em up, Kloppman. Cokes all around." Blink says with a smile

"Let's get down to business." Spot growls. The two gangs take their places behind their leaders.

"We challenge youse to a rumble. All out, once and for all. Accept?"

"On what terms?"

"Whatever terms you're callin', buddy boy."

"We accept"

"Time?"

"Tamorrow?"

"The river?"

"Under the bridge." They spit-shake.

"Weapons?"

"Hmmm, Weapons?" Spot says in a sarcastic way.

"You call."

"Slingshots."

"rocks"

"slingshots"

"cans"

"slingshots"

"Bats"

"slingshots"

"Bottles, knives, guns," Mush groans, "Youse know in da end deir gonna have deir slingshots, deal!" Everyone stares and Blink looks at Spot.

"Fair fight, no weapons" they spit shake. Spot smiles at Mush, who looks sort of frightened.

"Our man fights your best man," Blink says with a nod and taps Racetrack on the shoulder.

"but I thought…"

"We shook on it." Someone whistles and the gangs mix together. The two policemen of previous events appear. He glares at Spot, who gathers the Brooklynites and they exit. 

"Where are you going to rumble?" Denton asks, there is silence. "Look boys I'm rootin' for ya." Then he exits the Lodging house angered by no one's answer. The rest of the Manhattan newsies go upstairs to the bunkroom, except Mush who waits around in the lobby. Around one that morning the door opens and a tall ash blonde figure walks in. 

"Hey Mush, How's it goin'?"

"Jack?!?" 

"What are you doin'?"

"I jist got back from a trip to da moon. I'll tell you somet'ing. It ain't a man up dere. It's a goil." Jack looks at Mush like he's crazy. "Did you know that heaven is in Brooklyn, Jack?" Jack's face softened.

"Aren't things hard enough Mush?"

"Hard Jack, I'm in love"

"I was in love with Sarah, you were in love with Joker when I left, but not anymore. How do you know this is love?"

"Because... there isn't any other way I could feel."

"And you're not frightened?"

"Should I be?" Mush starts upstairs

"Why? I'm frightened enough for both of you."

The next day at the dress shop Lotus Blossom is stitching a bridal veil, and Illusion comes twirling in. "The day is ova', let's go home," Illusion says with a happy laugh.

"You go, I'll lock up."

"Finish dat tamorrow."

"I'se in no hurry."

"I am, Spot and I are goin' out fer dinna' afta' da rumble."

"Dat rumble, why are dey having it?" There is a knock on the rear door, andMush enters,

"I'll lock up," Illusion says with a grin, "you go."

"We're out of this world," Mush says in a emotional voice.

"Yer out of yer heads," Illusion shook her head.

"We're twelve feet in da air."

"Will you tell?" Lotus Blossom asks worriedly.

"Tell what? I can't see what's happenin' twelve feet ova' me head." She opens the door and begins to walk out and then she turns, "Lotus Blossom, you betta' be home in fifteen minutes." Then Illusion leaves. Lotus Blossom looks worriedly at the swinging door.

"Don't worry," Mush says, "She likes us."

"But she is worried."

"She's foolish, we're untouchable, we're in da air, we'se got magic."

"Magic is also evil an' black. Are ya goin' to dat rumble."

"No."

"Yes."

"Why??"

"You must go an' stop it."

"I have stopped it, it's only a fist fight. Spot won't…"

"Any fight is not good fer us."

"Everyt'ing is good fer us, an' we are good fer everyt'ing."

"Listen, ya must go an' stop it."

"Den I will."

"Can you?"

"You don't want a fight, dere won't be a fight"

"You do got magic."

"A coise, I got you, I will come back fer you afta'."

"You can't, da aduda goils. An' Spot…" Mush turns one of the male dummies in suspenders around. "Spot, may I have yer sista's hand, Thank you fine sir."

"And yer family."

"I have none."

"A coise you do." Lotus Blossom indicates a female dummy dress in black. "She t'inks you are dead, an' you her." Mush laughs and whispers something to the dummy.

"She says yes, an' is very happy."

"A coise." Lotus Blossom takes the wedding veil and puts it on as Mush arranges the dummies. He takes one with similar colored auburn hair as Illusion dressed in pink. 

"Maid a Hona'."

"Dat is not Illusion's color."

"Best man!"

"Dat's Spot!"

"Sorry Spot," he grabs another and pulls down one of the pirate outfits on the costume shelf and situates an eye patch on the dummy. "Dere we go Blink."

"See Illusion, I told you dere was not'ing to worry 'bout." Music starts as Lotus Blossom leaves the dummy and walks up to Mush. They look at each other-and the play-acting vanishes. Slowly, and seriously, they turn to face the front, and together kneel as before an altar.

"For richer, for poorer..."

"In sickness and in health..."

"To love and to honor..."

"To hold and to keep..."

"From each sun to each moon..."

"From tomorrow to tomorrow..."

"For now to forever..."

"Till death do us part."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Mush [sings]

Make of our hands one hand, 

Make of our hearts one heart, 

Make of our vows one last vow: 

Only death will part us now. 

Lotus Blossom

Make of our lives one life, 

Day after day, one life. 

BOTH 

Now it begins, now we start 

One hand, one heart-

Even death won't part us now. 

They look at each other, then at the reality of their "game." They smile tenderly, ruefully, and slowly put the dummies back into position. Though brought back to earth, they continue to sing.

Make of our lives one life, 

Day after day, one life. 

Now it begins, now we start 

One hand, one heart-

Even death won't part us now.

Very gently, Mush kisses Lotus's hand.

It is nightfall. The almost-silhouetted gangs come in from separate sides: climbing over the fences or crawling through holes in the walls. There is silence as they fan out on opposite sides of the cleared space. Then Spot and Race remove their jackets, handing them to their second: Blade and Blink.

"Ready," Spot says softly, his cyan eyes flashing with a strange rage.

"Ready!" Blade repeats

"Ready! " Racetrack says in a barely audible whisper. He is scared to death

"Here we go," Spot finishes. Racetrack begins to move toward him. There are encouragements called from each sides. The "fair fight" is just beginning when there is an interruption.

"Hold it!" Mush screams as he leaps over a fence and starts toward Spot.

"Get wit da gang," Blink calls to him.

"No."

"What're you doin'?"

"Maybe he has found da guts ta fight his own battles," Spot suggested with a viscous grin.

"It don't take guts if you have a battle. But we ain't got one, Spot." He spits in his hand and extends his it for Spot to shake. Spot knocks the hand away and gives Mush a shove that sends him sprawling. 

"Da deal is a fair fight between Spot an' Race.Get wit da gang," Blink commands. 

"I'll give you a battle," Spot laughs at Mush.

"You've got one," Race says stepping between them.

"I'll take pretty boy on as a warm-up."

"Cut that-" Blink growls.

"I don't wanna fight you."

"I'm sure."

"Spot, you've got it wrong."

"Are you chicken?"

"You won't unda'stand!"

"What d'ya say, chicken?"

"Get him, Mush!" Crutchy screams

"Mush…" Race looks very worriedly at his friend

"Get him!" David even cheered him on.

"Mush, don't just stand…" Blink says wondering what is going on here.

"Yellow-bellied chicken," Spot just continues pestering

"MUSH!" Blink screams

"Moida him!" Everyone else follows suit. Spot begins to speel off some more insults but, he never finishes, for Blink hauls off and hits him. Immediately, the two gangs alert, and the following action takes on the form of a dance. As Spot comes back to his feet, he reaches for his back pocket. Blink reaches for his back pocket, and at the same instant each forth a gleaming marble and slingshot, Spot laughs at the thought of Blink and a slingshot. They jockey for position, feinting, dueling; the two gangs shift position, now and again temporarily obscuring the fighters. Mush tries to get between them.

"Hold him!" Blink screams. Racetrack and Skittery grab Mush and hold him back. The fight continues. Blink loses his slingshot, is passed something else, that couldn't possibly be a slingshot. At last, he has Spot in a position where it seems that he will be able to run him through. Mush breaks from Race's hold and, crying out, moves to stop Blink.

"Blink, don't!" He screams Blink hesitates a moment; the moment is enough for Spot-whose gracefully loads his slingshot and shoots Blink. Mush leaps forward to catch Blink. He breaks his fall, then takes what was in his had…the knife, and leaps at the triumphant Spot. All this happens terribly fast; and Mush rams Blink's knife into Spot. The free-for-all continues a moment longer. Then there is a sharp police whistle. Everything comes to a dead stop-dead silence. Then a distant police whistle: the newsies waiver, run one way or another, in panic and confusion. As the area is cleared, Mush stands, horrified, over the still bodies of Blink and Spot. He bends over Blink's body; then he rolls Spot's body over-and stares. Then Mush raises his voice in an anguished cry: "LOTUS!"

Another police whistle, closer now, but he doesn't move. From the shadows, Shivas appears. She scurries to Mush and tugs at his arm. A siren, another whistle, then a searchlight cuts across the playground. Shivas's insistent tugging brings Mush to the realization of the danger. He crouches, starts to run with her to one escape way. She reaches it first, goes out-but the searchlight hits it just as he would go through. He stops, runs the other way. He darts here, there, and finally gets away as a distant clock begins to boom.


	2. Act 2

Act Two

**_Act Two_**

_The Brooklyn Girls' Lodging House…_

All the girls are gathered in the main bunkroom.Lotus Blossom is getting dressed up. Sugar is brushing through her blonde hair and Shimmer is being her usual perky self, and trying on some clothes she had "borrowed" from Illusion. Illusion doesn't notice or care about that and floats out the window without a word.

"I t'ink I'se gonna get me hair dyed," Sugar says sweetly.

"Brown?" Shimmer suggests

"Good idea. I'm goin' on a date afta' da rumble!"

"Wit' who?"

"Guess?"

"I dunno."

"Someone's back in town…"

"NO! Seriously?"

"Yeah"

"There isn't gonna be a rumble," Lotus Blossom interrupts.

'What are you a fortune teller?" Sugar laughs.

"So where's Blade taking you afta' da rumble dat ain't gonn be a rumble?" Shimmer asks.

"Blade's takin' me nowhere."

"Oh, so yer getting' dressed up jist fer us?"

"No, can youse keep a secret."

"I'm not fer secrets," Sugar says shaking her head.

"I'm runnin' away, wit a Manhattan boy."

"She's out of her mind!"

"Yep, I'se crazy."

"She's not," Shimmer laughs, "But she is up ta somet'ing."

"I am?"

"What is goin' on wit you?"

Lotus Blossom [sings]

I feel pretty, 

Oh so pretty, 

I feel pretty an' witty an' bright, 

And I pity any goil who isn't me tonight. 

I feel charming, 

Oh so charming, 

It's alarming how charming I feel, 

An' so pretty dat I hardly can believe I'm real. 

See the pretty goil in that mirror there: 

Who can dat attractive goil be? 

Such a pretty face, 

Such a pretty dress, 

Such a pretty smile, 

Such a pretty me!

I feel stunning 

An' entrancing, 

Feel like running an' dancing fer joy, 

For I'm loved 

By a pretty wonderful boy! 

Shimmer and Sugar

Have you met my good friend of Brooklyn? 

The craziest girl on the block? 

You'll know her da minute you see her, 

She's the one who is in an advanced state of shock. 

She thinks she's in love. 

She thinks she's in France. 

She isn't in love, 

She's merely insane. 

It must be da heat 

Or some rare disease, 

Or too much ta eat 

Or maybe it's fleas. 

Keep away from her, 

Send for Bladino!

This is not the goil dat we know! 

Modest and pure, 

Polite and refined, 

Well-bred and mature, 

And out of her mind! 

Lotus Blossom:

I feel pretty, 

Oh so pretty 

Dat the city should give me its key. 

A committee 

Should be organized ta hona' me. 

I feel dizzy, 

I feel sunny, 

I feel fizzy an' funny an' fine, 

And so pretty, 

Miss America can jist resign! 

See the pretty goil in dat mirror dere:

Shimmer and Sugar:

What mirror where? 

Lotus Blossom:

Who can that attractive goil be? 

Shimmer and Sugar:

Which? What? Where? Whom? 

Lotus Blossom:

Such a pretty face, 

Such a pretty dress, 

Such a pretty smile, 

Such a pretty me! 

ALL

I feel stunning 

And entrancing, 

Feel like running an' dancing fer joy, 

For I'm loved 

By a pretty wonderful boy!

"Lotus?" Blade asks. 

"It's Blade," Sugar says

"We'll wait outside," Shimmer suggests

"Please," Lotus Blossom says quietly to friends. They exit out onto the fire escape.

"Lotus?" Blade asks only louder

"I'm in here," Lotus Blossom put a sheet over her dress.Blade comes in and is quite beat up. "You've been fightin' Blade?"

"Yes, I'se sorry"

"Dat's not like you."

"No,"

"Why?"

"It jist happened so fast."

"You must wash up."

"In a minute, I've gotta tell ya somet'in. At da rumble…"

"Dere was no rumble."

"Dere was."

"Yer wrong."

"No; dere was. Nobody meant fer it ta happen..."

"...Tell me."

"It's bad…you see... " Blade looks very troubled.

" Maybe it'll be easier fer you ta say it very fast."

"Dere was a fight…An' Spot… An' somehow a knife…an' Spot an' someone…" Blade stops and takes her hand.

"Mush, What happened ta Mush?" Blade stops at the mention of that name, he yanks off the sheet revealing that she is dressed to go out, "Blade, is Mush all right?"

"He killed yer brudda!" Blades screams and runs from the room leaving a stunned girl behind him.

"Yer lying'," Lotus Blossom screams. Blade comes back into the room an goes to where Spot kept his things. He comes up with an object wrapped in a plaid shirt. Coldly, Blade unwraps a brand new slingshot, which he quickly puts in his pocket and runs out. Lotus Blossom sits on her bunk and says some sort of prayer. "Please make it not be true…I will do anything for it not to be true…" 

As she whispers those words over and over again, Mush appears at the fire escape window and quietly climbs in, passed the two other girls who stare wide-eyed, their friend isn't as insane as they thought. Mush stands limp, watching Lotus Blossom. Suddenly aware that someone else is in the room, she stops and looks up at him for a long moment. Then she jumps up and much weaker than usual beats her fists on his chest. "Killer, killer, killer," she screams.

"I tried ta stop it; I did try. I don't know how it went wrong...I didn't mean ta hurt him; I didn't want to; I didn't know I had. But Blink... Blink was like me brudda. So when Spot killed him…" Lotus Blossom lifts her head, in surprise." Spot didn't mean it either. Oh, I don't know he didn't! Oh, no. I didn't come to tell you jist for you ta forgive me so I couldn't go ta the police…"

"No!"

"Whatever you want, I'll do…"

"Stay. Stay with me."

[Music starts.]

"We'll be all right. I know it. We're toget'a now."

"But it's not us! It's everyt'in around us!"

"Den we'll find some place where nothing can git to us; not one of dem, not anyt'ing. And…

[He sings.]

I'll take you away, take you far far away out of here,

Far far away till the walls and the streets disappear,

Somewhere there must be a place we can feel we're free,

Somewhere there's got to be some place for you and for me.

[As he sings, the walls of the lodging house begin to move off, and the city walls surrounding them begin to close in on them. Then the Lodging house it self goes, and the two lovers begin to run, battering against the walls of the city, beginning to break through as chaotic figures of the gangs, of violence, fail around them. But they do break through, and suddenly-they are in a world of space and air and sun. They stop, looking at it, pleased, startled, as boys and girls both sides come on. And they, too, stop and stare, happy, pleased. Their clothes are soft and pastel versions of what they have worn before. They begin to dance, to dance play: no sides, no hostility now; join, making a world that Mush and Lotus want to be in, belong to, share their love with. As they go into the steps of a gentle dance, a voice is heard singing.]

Sugar, Shimmer, Jack, and David [sings]

There's a place for us, 

Somewhere a place for us. 

Peace and quiet and open air 

Wait for us 

Somewhere. 

There's a time for us, 

Some day a time for us, 

Time together with time to spare, 

Time to look, time to care, 

Someday! 

Somewhere. 

We'll find a new way of living, 

We'll find a way of forgiving 

Somewhere,

Somewhere...

There's a place for us, 

A time and place for us. 

Hold my hand and we're half way there. 

Hold my hand and I'll take you there 

Someday,

Somehow,

Somewhere! 

[The lovers hold out their hands to each other; the others follow suit: They are surprised to see what appears to be Sugar and Shimmer in the world as well, with the once leader of Manhattan and his lieutenant. And they form what is almost a procession winding its triumphant way through this would-be world, as they sing the words of the song with wonderment. Then, suddenly, there is a dead stop. The harsh shadows, the fire escapes of the real, tenement world cloud the sky, and the figures of Blink and Spot slowly walk on. The dream becomes a nightmare: as the city returns, there are brief reenactments of the knife fight, of the deaths. Lotus and Mush are once again separated from each other by the violent warring of the two sides. Lotus tries to reach Spot, Mush tries to stop Blink; the lovers try to reach each other, but they cannot. Chaotic confusion and blackness, after which they find themselves, back in the lodging house, clinging to each other desperately. With a blind refusal to face what they know must be, they reassure each other desperately as they sing.]

Mush and Lotus:

Hold my hand and we're halfway there. 

Home my hand and I'll take you there

Someday,

Somehow,

Somewhere!

A fence with loose boards; angles between buildings, softly, from behind the fence, the Manhattan gang whistles. A pause, then the answering whistle, softly, from around a corner. Now a loose board flips up and Les wriggles through the fence. He whistles again, timidly, and David comes.

"They got you yet?" David asks worriedly

"No, you?" Les replies.

"Hell, no."

"You seen Mush?"

"Nobody has."

"Geez..."

"You been home yet?"

"Uh uh."

"Me either, our folks are probably worried sick"

" Yeah, Just hidin' around?"

"Uh huh."

"David... did you get a look at 'em?"

"Look at who?"

"Ya know. At the rumble…Blink and Spot" David doesn't reply. Instead he looks around wistfully.

"I wish it was yesterday."

"Wadaya say we run away?"

"What's the matter? You scared?"

"...Yeah."

"You cut it out, ya hear? You're only makin' me scared and that scares me!" There is a police whistle in the distance. David grabs Les. "Jack always said – 'Last thing ever is to let the bulls know you're scared or anythin'."

"Hey, you two!" Snyder screams at David and Les

"Play it big with the baby blues," David whispers to his brother.

"OK." Les says petrified.

"Big, not scared, big!" Again a whistle. Elaborately casual, they start sauntering off as Snyder appears.

"Yeah, you." Snyder screams again.

"Why, it is Warden Snyder, Les," David says trying to sound innocent.

"Top of the evening, Warden Snyder," Les adds shaking.

"I'll crack the top of your skulls if you punks don't stop when I whistle."

"But we stopped the very moment we heard," David says

"You wanna get hauled down to the refuge?"

"Indeed not, sir."

"I'll make a little deal. I know you was rumblin' under the highway…"

"We was at the playground, sir," Les interrupts

We like the playground. It keeps us deprived kids off the foul streets," David adds

"It gives us comradeship…"

"A place for pleasant pastimes…"

"OK, wise apples, down to the refuge," Snyder growls at the two.

"Which way?" Les says with a worried laugh.

"This way!" David screams. He pushes Snyder so that he falls to the ground. Les starts running one way and David the other. Snyder hesitates and then runs after one of them, blowing his whistle like mad. The moment he is gone, David and Les appear through the fence, followed by the other Manhattan newsies. 

"Get da lead out, fat boy!" Crutchy screams after Snyder.

"Easy. He'll come back an' drag us down ta da refuge," Racetrack says. He looks like he's lost his best friend, and to tell the truth he has right to, because he has.

"I already been."

"We both already been," Skittery says solemnly.

"What happened?" David asks.

"A bit fat nuthin'!"

"How come?"

"Da Bulls'll believe everythin' they read in the papes."

"To them we ain't human. We're cruddy juvenile delinquents. So that's what we give 'em," Crutchy adds matter-of-factly.

"Hey, you!" Specs says imitating Snyder.

"Me, Warden Snyder?" Crutchy says 

"Yeah, you! Gimme one good reason for not draggin' ya down ta da refuge, ya punk."

Crutchy:

Dear kindly Warden Snyda' 

You gotta understand, 

It's just our bringin' up-er 

That gets us out of hand. 

Our mothers

Our fathers 

Dey simply don't exist. 

ALL:

Golly Moses, natcherly we're punks! 

Gee, Warden Snyda', we're very upset; 

We never had the love that every child oughta get. 

We ain't no delinquents, 

We're misunde'stood. 

Deep down inside us dere is good! 

Crutchy:

Dere is good! 

ALL :

Dere is good, dere is good, 

dere is untapped good. 

Like inside, the woist a us is good. 

Skittery [imitating Snyder] 

Dat's a touchin' good story. 

Crutchy:

Lemme tell it to the world! 

Specs [imitating Snyder]

Just tell it to da judge. 

Crutchy: [to Racetrack]

Dear kindly Judge, yer Hona', 

My parents, 

They didn't wanna have me, 

But somehow I was had. 

Leapin' lizards, that's why I'm so bad! 

Race [imitating a judge]

Right! 

Warden Snyda', you're really a square; 

This boy don't need a judge, he needs an 

analyst's care! 

It's just his neurosis dat oughta be curbed. 

He's psychologic'ly disturbed! 

Crutchy

I'm disturbed! 

ALL 

We're disturbed, we're disturbed, 

We're the most disturbed, 

Like we're psychologic'ly disturbed. 

Race [speaks, still acting part of the judge]

Hear ye, Hear ye! In the opinion of this court, dis child 

is depraved on account he ain't had a 

normal home. 

Crutchy:

Hey, I'm depraved on account I'm 

deprived! 

Race [as Judge]

So take him to a headshrinka'. 

David [as psychiatrist]

Yes! 

Warden Snyder, you're really a slob. 

This boy don't need a doctor, just a good honest job. 

Society's played him a terrible trick, 

And sociologically he's sick! 

Crutchy:

I am sick! 

ALL 

We are sick, we are sick, 

We are sick sick sick, 

Like we're sociologically sick! 

David [speaks as psychiatrist]

In my opinion, this child don't need 

to have his head shrunk at all. Juvenile 

delinquency is purely a social disease! 

Crutchy:

Hey, I gots a social disease! 

David [as psychiatrist]

So take him to a social worker! 

Crutchy [to Les]

Dear kindly social worka', 

They say bein' a newsie ain't honest work, 

Go ta school boy, 

Which means like be a schmuck. 

It's not I'm anti-social, 

I'm only anti-dat. 

Glory Osky, that's why I'm a jerk! 

Les [as a female social workers]

Eek! 

Warden Snyder, you've done it again. 

This boy don't need a job, he needs a year in the pen. 

It ain't just a question of misunderstood; 

Deep down inside him, he's no good! 

Crutchy:

I'm no good! 

ALL 

We're no good, we're no good, 

We're no earthly good, 

Like the best of us is no damn good! 

Race [as judge]

Da trouble is he's crazy,

David [as psychiatrist]

The trouble is he drinks. 

Les [as social worker]

The trouble is he's lazy. 

Race [as judge]

Da trouble is he stinks. 

David [as psychiatrist]

The trouble is he's growing.

Les [as social worker]

The trouble is he's grown. 

ALL 

Snyda', we gots troubles of our own! 

Gee, Warden Snyda', 

We're down on our knees, 

'Cause no one wants a fella with a social disease 

Gee, Warden Snyda', 

What are we to do? 

Gee, Warden Snyda', 

Snyd you!

[At the end of the song, Shivas appears over the fence]

"Buddy boys!" She calls

"Ah go wear a skirt." Skittery says to the female newsie.

"I gots scabby knees, listen…"

"Come on, we gotta make sure those Brooklynites know we're on top," Skittery starts

"Geez, Skittery, ain't we had enough?"Race questions, his eyes sad

"Race, da question ain't whether we had enough…" Shivas begins.

"What do you know?" Crutchy says off-handedly

"I know I gotta git a skirt." She starts off, but Racetrack runs in front of her.

"Come on, Shivas, tell me."

"Ah, what's the freak know?" Skittery laughs.

"Plenty. I figgered somebody oughta infiltrate Brooklyn territory and spy around. I'm very big with shadows, ya know. I can slip in an' out of 'em like wind through a fence."

"Boy, is she ever makin' the most of it!"

"You be you fat A, I am!"

"Go on. Wadd'ya hear?" Race coaxes.

"I heard Blade tellin' the Brooklynites somethin' bout Mush and Spot's sista. The Blade said 'If it's da last t'ing I do I'se gonna git Mush.'"

"What'd I tell ya? Them Brooklynites won't stop!" Crutchy says with a growl.

"Easy, Crutchy," Specs says calmly.

"It's bad enough now…" Racetrack says sadly.

"Yeah!" Les screams

"You forgetting? Mush came through for us Manhattanites we've got to find him an' protect him from Blade."David says.

"Right!" Les screams

"OK then! Specs-cover the river!" Racetrack calls out.Specs runs off. "David-get over to the lodging house."

"I'll take the back alleys," Les offers.

"I'll cover the park," Race finishes and the others run off to their respective places.

"What about me?" Shivas pleads

"You? You git a hold a da girls an' send 'em out as liaison runners so we'll know who's found Mush where," Race told her.

"Right!" She starts to run off.

"Hey!" Race calls after her and she stops. "You done good, buddy boy."

"Thanks, Daddy-o." She grins, she's fallen in love.

Illusion comes into the bunkroom, holding back tears. She has been taught that as a Brooklyn newsie she must hold back any signs of emotion, but not the person that taught her that is gone, and she simply can't stand it. "Are you insane?" She screams at her friend, "That boy is one a dem, not only dat, but he killed yer brudda. He moida'd 'im."

[She sings bitterly.]

A boy like dat who'd kill yer brudda, 

Forget dat boy an' find andudda, 

One a yer own kind-

Stick ta yer own kind! 

A boy like dat will give you sorrow-

You'll meet andduda boy tomorrow!

One a yer own kind,

Stick ta yer own kind! 

A boy who kills cannot love, 

A boy who kills has no heart.

And he's the boy who gets yer love 

And gets yer heart-

Very smart, my friend, very smart!

A boy like dat wants one t'ing only, 

And when he's done he'll leave you lonely. 

He'll moida yer love; he moida'd mine. 

Jist wait an' see! 

Lotus:

Oh, no, Illusion no!

It isn't true, not fer me,

It is true for you, not fer me,

I hear yer words-

An' in me head 

I know dey're smart, 

But my heart, Illusion,

But my heart 

Knows dey're wrong

[Illusion reprises the chorus she has just sung, as Lotus continues her song.]

An' me heart 

Is too strong, 

For I belong 

Ta him alone, ta him alone. 

One t'ing I know: 

I am his, 

I don't care what he is. 

I don't know why it's so, 

I don't want to know.

Oh no, Illusion, no-you should know betta'!

You were in love-or so you said.

You should know betta'...

I have a love, and it's all dat I have.

Right or wrong, what else can I do?

I love him; I'm his

And everyt'ing he is

I am, too.

I have a love and it's all dat I need,

Right or wrong, an' he needs me too.

I love him, we're one;

There's not'ing ta be done,

Not a t'ing I can do

But hold him, hold him foreva',

Be with him now, tamorrow

And all a my life!

BOTH

When love comes so strong,

Dere is no right or wrong,

Yer love is yer life!

"Blade has anudda slingshot... He's sendin' da boys out ta hunt fer Mush…" Illusion whispers.

"If he hurts Mush…If he touches him…I swear to you, I'll…" Lotus growls.

"You'll do what He did to Spot?"

"I love Mush."

"I know. I loved Spot." Suddenly there is a noise outside the bunkroom. The girls turn to see Denton.

"Anybody home?" He asks, then looks to the girls, "Sorry to disturb you. Guess you're disturbed enough."

"Yes. Will youse excuse me, please. I must go ta me brudda," Lotus Blossom says will resolve

"There are just a couple of questions…"

"Afta'wards, please. Lata'."

"It'll only take a minute."

"Couldn't you wait until…" Illusion starts to say, trying to get Denton away.

"No!" Then he smiles at Lotus, " You were at the dance."

"Yes."

"Your brother got in a heavy argument because you danced with the wrong boy."

"Oh?"

"Who was the wrong boy?"

"Excuse me. Illusion, me 'ead is woise. Will you go ta dat drugstore in Manhattan an' tell 'em what I need?"

"Don't you keep aspirin around?"

"Dis is somet'ing special. Will you go fer me, Illusion?"

"Yes," Illusion says quietly and goes out the bunkroom door.

" I'se sorry. Now ya asked?" Lotus says to the reporter turned officer.

"I didn't ask, I told you. There was an argument over a boy. Who was that boy?"

"Anudda from here in Brooklyn."

"And his name?"

"Jose."

At the lodging house David and some of the Manhattan newsies are there as Shivas and the other newsies run in.

"Where's Mush?" Crutchy asks worriedly.

"Downstairs with Jack." David replies.

"Ya warn him about Blade?" Race asks, he is petrified, and has right to be. 

"Jack said he'd tell him."

"Yeah! Da Bulls'll get hip, if Blade and the Brooklynites don't." Shivas whispers. Suddenly the bunkroom window opened and the Brooklyn girls (Illusion, Shimmer, and Sugar) enter thinking they are sneaking in. There is cold silence, as the Manhattan newsies all stare at them.

"I'd like to see Jack," Sugar asks.

"He isn't here." David says solemnly.

"Where is he?

"He's gone to the bank."

"The banks are closed at night. Where is he?" No one answers and Illusion growls at them. She begins to head down the stairs.

"Where you going?" Race asks startled and still petrified, and still having the right.

"Downstairs to-see Jack. Come on girls."

"Didn't we tell ya he ain't here?"

"I'd like to see for myself." Some off the boys step in front of her and begin making rude comments. Illusion growls at them in a low voice, but the don't budge." I've got ta give a friend a yers a message. I gots ta tell Mush…"

"He ain't here," Race says quickly.

"I know he is." Race looks very worried at this moment, but David intercepts.

"Who's the message from?"

"Never mind."

"Couldn't be from Blade, could it?"

"I want to stop Blade! I want to help!"

"Spot's goil wants ta help?" Shivas asks with a confused look on her face. Some of the boys start insulting Illusion again. The taunting breaks out into a wild, savage dance, with epithets hurled at the girls especially Illusion, who is encircledby the whole pack, aside from a few pityers. At the peak, she is shoved so that she falls in a corner. Suddenly Jack enters from the downstairs door and yells.

"Are you all insane?"There is dead silence. Illusion gets up and looks at them.

"Spot was right... If one of you was bleeding in the street, I'd walk by and spit on you." She says trying not to cry. She flicks herself off and makes her way toward the window.

"Don't let her go!" Race pleads, "She'll tell Blade dat Mush…" Skittery grabs her; she shakes loose.

"Let go!" She gestures for the other girls to leave, they do, but not before flashing looks of displeasure and disappointment to the boys of Manhattan. Illusion turns to them and growls in a low voice, "I'll give ya a message for your Manhattan buddy! Tell the moida'er dat Lotus is neva gonna meet him! Tell him Blade found out an'-an' shot her!" She goes out the window and dramatically slams it shut. There is a stunned silence.

"What does it take to get through to youse? When do you stop? You make this world lousy!" Jack screams at them all. 

"Dat's the way we found it," Skittery sighs. Jack shakes his head and heads out.

In a storeroom in the basement of the lodging house Mush is sitting on a crate whistling as Jack comes down with some money.

"This is for you," Jack says quietly, so that no one will hear.

"Thanks. I'll pay ya back as soon as I can."

"Forget that."

"I won't; I couldn't. Jack, you've done so much fer me, Lotus and I maybe we should go back ta Santa Fe wit you? Maybe, maybe not, I don't care, you've done so much fer me already. If we have kids, we'll name 'em all afta' you, even da goils, Jaclyn , that's actually a pretty name…"

"Wake up!" Jack screams at Mush and slaps him.

"Jack? You okay?"

"Why do you live like there's a war on? That's why I wanted out of here. Why did you do this?"

"I told you how it happened, Jack. Lotus understands. Why can't you?"

"I never had someone like her"

"I have, and I'll tell you one thing, Jack, even if it only lasts a day, it's worth the world."

"That's all it did last."

"What?"

"That was Illusion upstairs… Lotus is dead. Blade found out about you and her…and shot her." Mush looks at Jack, stunned and numb. He shakes his head, as though he cannot believe this. Jack holds out his hands to him, but Mush backs away, then suddenly turns and runs out the door, into the night. In the darkness, we hear Mush's voice.

"Blade? Blade? Come an' git me too, Blade."

Now we see the same place that we began with a New York street surrounded by middle class tenements, but it is now jagged with shadows. Mush stands in the emptiness, calling, whirling around as a figure darts out of the shadows and then runs off again.

"Blade?... COME ON: GET ME TOO!" Mush calls out into the night.

"Mush…" Shivas whispers from the dark.

"Who's dat?"

"Me: Shivas"

"Git outa here. HEY, BLADE! COME GET ME, DAMN YOU!"

"What're ya doin', Mush?"

"I said get outa here! BLADE!"

"Look, maybe if you an' me just…"

"It's not a game no more! Can't any a youse get dat?"

"But da gang…"

"Yer a girl: be a girl! Beat it." Shivas runs off and Mush continues screaming, "BLADE, I'M CALLING FOR YOU, BLADE! HURRY! IT'S CLEAR NOW. THERE'S NOBODY BUT ME. COME ON! Will you, please? I'm waiting for you. I want you to…" Suddenly, at the other end of the street a figure steps out of the dark. He stops and peers as light starts to glow on it. He utters an unbelieving whisper. "Lotus…Lotus Blossom?"

"Mush…" She holds out her arms toward him and another figure appears: Blade. As they run to each other, there is a snap of a slingshot. Mush stumbles, as though he has tripped. Lotus catches him and cradles him in her arms as he falters to the ground. During this Jack, Race, and David run on; then Raven, Shimmer, Illusion, Sugar and other Brooklyn newsies. Blade stands very still, bewildered by the slingshot dangling from his hand. More newsies from both Manhattan and Brooklyn and the other girls run on.

"I didn't believe hard enough," Mush whispers, "Not here. Dey won't let us be."

"Then we'll get away."

"Yes, we can. We still…" He shivers, as though a pain went through him. She holds him closer and begins to sing-

Hold my hand and we're halfway there.

Hold my hand and I'll take you there,

Someday,

Somehow...

Mush has started to join in on the second line and Lotus sings harder, as though to urge him back to life, but his voice falters and he barely finishes the line. She sings on, a phrase or two more, then stops, his body quiet in her arms. Lotus stands still for a moment, and then, as she gently rests Mush on the floor. Lightly, she brushes Mush's lips with her fingers. Behind her, Race, full of rage at the lose of his two best friends and in font of a group of Manhattan newsies, moves to lead them toward Blade. But then Lotus speaks, her voice cold, sharp. "Stay back."

The shawl she has had around her shoulders slips to the ground as she gets up, walks to Blade and holds out her hand. He hands her the slingshot. She speaks again, in a flat, hard voice. "How do ya fire dis, Blade? Spot neva' taught me. Do you jist put one a dose rocks in here an'…" She points it at him suddenly; he draws back. She has all of them in front of her now, as she holds the slingshot out and her voice gets stronger with anger and savage rage. "How many rocks do we have left, Blade? Enough for you?" Lotus then points at someone else" And you?" She pauses a moment and then begins again."All a youse? WE ALL KILLED HIIM; and me brudda an' Blink. I, too I CAN KILL NOW BECAUSE I HATE NOW." She has been pointing the slingshot wildly, and they have all been drawing back. Now, again, she holds it straight out at Blade. "How many can I kill, Blade? How many-and still have one rock left for me?" She breaks into tears, hurls the slingshot away and sinks to the ground. Denton walks on looks around and starts toward Mush's body. Like a madwoman, Lotus races to the body. 

She kisses him gently. Music starts as Race, Jack, Raven, and Sugar lift up Mush's body and start to carry him out. Then Shimmer walks out with David the others fall in behind to make a procession, the same procession they made in the dream ballet, as Les comes forward to pick up Lotus's shawl and put it over her head. She sits quietly, like a woman in mourning, as the music builds, the light starts to come up and the procession makes its way down the street. At last, she gets up and, despite the tears on her face, lifts her head proudly, and triumphantly turns to follow the others. 

The Curtain Falls.


End file.
